


Quickie in a Bathroom

by Alyssa_85



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, M/M, One Night Stands, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Keith sucks Shiro off in a dirty club bathroom.





	Quickie in a Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Probable OOCness, but I can't find myself to care because I really enjoyed writing this.

Shiro knows it's wrong,  _God_ , he knows, but the way the man grinds their hips together to the beat, sweat slick on their skin has him ignoring his conscience. He rests his hands on the man's lower back, just a finger width from his butt, pulling him impossibly closer. The man grins, leaning down to Shiro's neck, breathing heavily on the exposed skin.

"Shall we go somewhere more… private?"

Shiro gulps. He wants to say no, wants to leave the man behind and just go home, but the alcohol running through his veins and the half-hard cock in his trousers doesn't allow him that. He nods, letting the man lead him through the sweaty crowd and into the men's room. Shiro thanks the lord there's no one in there as the man pushes him into a stall, closing the door behind them.

"What's your name?" Shiro gasps, the man's mouth latches onto his neck.

"Keith. Yours?" He mumbles, licking stripes over the sweaty skin.

"Takashi Shirogane, my friends call me Shiro."

"Well then,  _Takashi,_ why don't we get to removing your clothing? _"_

The way Keith drawls his name sends shivers down Shiro's spine. Keith's hands tug and pull at Shiro's shirt, drunkenly trying to pull it over his head. Shiro chuckles, placing his hands over Keith's and helping him pull it over his head. Though drunk, Shiro has enough sense to hang the shirt on the door behind Keith, not wanting them to touch the dirty toilet floor.

Keith whines in the back of his throat as he runs his hands over Shiro's stomach, tracing the prominent abs. "You're so fucking hot," he says, getting to his knees. "The hottest guy I've ever met." He clumsily pulls at Shiro's belt until it's hanging undone and he can get to the zip on Shiro's trousers. "I want you in my mouth," he states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Go… go ahead," Shiro replies, wringing his hands together. Keith grips the zip with his teeth, yanking it down as quickly as he could, wanting nothing more than to be in the big man's pants. Shiro's so hard his cock protrudes from the hole before Keith's even had a chance to undo the button. He bites his lips, looking up at Shiro.

"I'm going to make you forget your own name, Takashi."

Shiro groans, lacing his fingers into Keith's hair, tugging it lightly. Using his hands this time, Keith pulls Shiro's hard cock out from the slit in his boxers. He strokes it once, getting a feel for the large cock in hand.

"This is going to be fun," he says before promptly wrapping his mouth around him. Shiro hisses, leaning back against the door, fingers tightening in Keith's hair. It only takes a few seconds before Keith has Shiro all the way down his throat, swallowing around him.

"Oh,  _God_ ," Shiro whines, legs spreading further apart. Keith chuckles, sending vibrations of pleasure through Shiro's entire body. "K-Keith." Shiro tugs harder at Keith's hair, only succeeding in making Keith suck harder, tongue occasionally lapping over the protruding veins. Shiro's in heaven, never has he felt pleasure quite like Keith was giving him there in the club's dirty bathroom.

Keith is glad for his lack of gag reflex as he takes Shiro's cock entirely down his throat, swallowing around it and smirking up at Shiro. "Like what you see?" He asks, after pulling off with a loud 'pop'. Shiro nods, knowing words won't happen. Keith chuckles, licking a stripe up Shiro's cock. Shiro groans, thrusting forwards, wanting nothing more to be deep down Keith's tight throat. "Someone's eager," he teases, wrapping a hand around the base of Shiro's erection and squeezing.

"O-Oh G-god," Shiro whines, thrusting his hips again. "F-fuck, Keith!" He doubles over, hands on Keith's shoulders. Keith engulfs him again, throat constricting around Shiro's cock. "Y-you're so, fuck, good at this."

"Had a lot of practice," Keith replies, mouth still around his dick. Shiro groans loudly, hand cupping Keith's face.

"O-oh, yeah?"

"Mhm," he hums, thumb rubbing circles over Shiro's hip, soothing the larger man as he draws him closer to orgasm. It only took a few more deep throats for Shiro to scrunch his fingers into a ball, fingernails digging into his palm.

"I'm gonna cum, K-Keith!"

Keith continues to suck with vigour, his own fingers gripping Shiro's hips so tightly he was leaving marks. "And I'm going to swallow," Keith replies, smirking around his cock. The vibrations of his speech had Shiro silently begging for mercy, and then he was cumming, Keith swallowing loudly around him, gulping down shot after shot of Shiro's salty essence.

"O-h my god," Shiro pants, standing up straighter, legs wobbling as he did so. Keith steadies him, standing up himself, shifting his on jeans slightly. "You're fucking amazing at that." Shiro cups his face, thumb swiping over his red, swollen lips, collecting up a few drops of cum that had landed there. Keith sticks his tongue out, but Shiro has other ideas. He licks his own finger, then leans down to kiss him. Keith groans into the kiss, moving closer to Shiro, pushing their crotches together and rutting against him.

"I-I'm gonna cum," Keith whines, kissing Shiro deeper and rutting harder. Shiro pushes his hands down the back of Keith's jeans, cupping his ass and pulling him impossibly closer. Keith shifts, dropping his head onto Shiro's shoulder as he cums hard into his underwear, whining low in his throat.

"That was so hot," Shiro says, squeezing his ass once more before removing his hands.

"You're telling me," Keith replies, voice rough.

"Is your throat okay?"

"It's a little sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"I don't really know what to say now," Shiro admits, rubbing the back of his head. "Thank you?"

Keith chuckles. "You don't have to thank me, Shiro. It was my pleasure. Literally."

"It was definitely my pleasure, Keith. Never felt anything like that before." Shiro wraps his arms around Keith, pulling him close. Keith groans in disgust.

"My trousers are very sticky… I should go home and change." Keith kisses him. "You can come too. If you want."

Shiro's eyes divert from Keith's. "I… um…. I can't. I have to go home, my… friend will be wondering where I am."

"And by friend you mean girlfriend, right?"

Shiro rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Boyfriend actually." He glances at Keith, his face unreadable. "I should have told you."

"Why? We're strangers, no big deal." He lightly punches the other man's shoulder. "You should get home to him then, right?"

"Y-yeah."

Keith leans over him, grabbing Shiro's shirt from the door and handing it to him. "Might want to tuck your cock back into your jeans too," he says, a slight hint of annoyance that went completely missed by Shiro. "Don't want your boyfriend knowing you let a stranger suck your cock, eh?"

"No, can't say I do," Shiro agrees, pulling his shirt over his head. "Thanks again. It… It felt amazing."

"Better than your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

Keith doesn't say anything else as Shiro unlocks the door, avoiding eye contact with the men by the urinals and leaves without a glance back at Keith. Keith sighs, leaning back against the wall of the toilet cubicle. He waits a few seconds before leaving the toilet himself. He ignores his friends as they call out to him, wanting nothing more than to get home and clean his humiliation from his skin. He makes a pact with himself that night, never suck another stranger off in a filthy club bathroom, as expect anything more than a quickie. Never get attached to strangers, especially those who are cheating on their partner.


End file.
